Between Floors Six and Seven
by NeverNik
Summary: Ministry of Magic employees Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are always at each other's throats. Not a civil word is exchanged between them all week. Thank Merlin it's Friday evening! One short trip down in the lift (elevator) and they'll be free of each other for the weekend... or will they? Dramione, M-rated for profanity and sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes! Only one day after I put Treacherous Affairs Two on hold because I can't write two Dramione fics at the same time, here's a new Dramione fic!**

 **Hear me out, though – it's just a two-shot, which I started as a distraction from a technical Stopover Two part. Planes are complicated things.**

 **M for naughty words everywhere and naughty scenes in chapter two.**

 **Enjoy, readers!**

 **I own the plot, but JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe.**

* * *

 **Friday evening**

 **Ministry of Magic**

'Did your hair stylist apply too much bleach to your thick head, Malfoy?' Hermione Granger yelled, struggling to keep up with his much longer legs as he strode down the hall to the lifts. Workers scrambled to leap out of their paths. 'I can't believe that someone supposedly as educated and intelligent as you claim to be could make such a stupid mistake!'

Draco Malfoy skidded to a stop and glared at her, insanely offended. 'I do _not_ bleach my hair, woman!' he roared.

He jabbed the 'down' button for the lift so violently it was a surprise that he hadn't punched a hole clear through the wall just with his index finger. Hermione stood next to him, seething and tapping her foot.

'And furthermore,' he ground out, 'if I had received all the necessary information from your Department – which I clearly didn't – I would have noticed the error before your useless staff ran rough-shod over it!'

Hermione's short scream of frustration was accompanied by a stamp of her foot. 'My _useless_ staff, you say?' she yelled, her eyes and curly hair practically giving off sparks. 'It was my _diligent_ staff that picked up the error your pathetic minions failed to find, despite the fact it was so obvious a blind man could have seen it!'

Draco looked down his nose at her. 'Why are you yelling at me, anyway? I wasn't even there!'

'You approved the documentation!' she shrieked.

Draco clutched his hair in extreme frustration. Hermione clutched her handbag. Also with extreme frustration.

The lift doors gracefully opened, and the pair stomped inside. For all that Draco was so frustrated at the conceited know-it-all, he managed to recall that he was a gentleman, so he let her go in first.

She sauntered in, smirking.

'There's no need to gloat because I let you in ahead of me,' he snapped.

Her smirk grew bigger.

Draco stuck his head out of the lift door, glaring at the crowd of workers milling around. 'Anyone else?' he barked.

They all decided they'd take the stairs.

The lift doors closed on the two with an ominous clang.

* * *

The lift's descent was spent in surprising silence, with wizard and witch leaning against opposite walls. Draco looked at the lift buttons. Hermione looked at her shoes.

Suddenly, the lift jerked to a rough stop. Hermione lost her footing and groped for the handrail before a large hand with slender fingers steadied her by her arm. A bolt of… something… shot through her.

'What happened?' she asked.

'We've stopped between floors six and seven.'

'Again?'

He shrugged, crossing his arms and looking at her coolly.

She glared back at him.

* * *

 **Eventually…**

'People are complaining about us,' he said.

'I know that,' she snapped. 'The number of complaints have increased, actually.'

He gaped at her. 'This isn't a competition!'

'I know that!' she repeated. 'I just prefer to be accurate.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I'm sure it hasn't escaped the precious national resource that is your brain that either you, I or both of us may find ourselves in a sticky situation, career-wise, unless we can at least pretend to be civil to each other in public.'

'Yes, I know,' she snapped, pacing the small confines of the lift. 'But you just make it so bloody hard to do!'

He huffed. 'It's not me, sister.'

She whirled on him. 'I'm not your sister,' she snapped.

'You know, I had figured that out for myself,' he said lazily. 'Shortly before the first time I fucked you, I believe.'

In the blink of an eye, her index finger was almost shoved up his nose. 'Don't you ever, ever, bring that up again!' she snarled.

He grabbed her wrist. 'Why?' he asked baldly.

She tried to shake free. 'Because it was awful!'

He yanked her closer to his body. 'Liar,' he murmured.

She eyed up the kickability potential of his shins with speculation.

'Don't,' he whispered in her ear. His lips brushed her ear lobe, and she trembled, despite herself. She relaxed her stance, and he (with a little trepidation) let her go.

She glared straight into his mercurial eyes.

He sighed. 'Are you still upset because I won't have a relationship with you?'

She said nothing.

'Granger, come on, that was months ago' –

WHACK!

She punched him.

He staggered back against the wall, swearing and holding his nose. What the hell's her obsession with my cartilage? he wondered, with much exasperation. Meanwhile, Hermione was expounding as to why he deserved to have his nose adjusted. Again.

'You turned me into your whore!' she shouted. 'I'm not someone that fucks just for the hell of it, you know! I have standards! Morals! Standardised morals!'

Draco gave his nose an experimental tweak. It decided it wasn't broken. 'No.'

'No, what?'

He advanced slowly upon her with an unreadable face. She backed away until she was up against the opposite wall, defiance in her eyes.

He pressed his lean, hard body up against hers, his hands grasping the handrail on either side of her. 'No, you are not a whore,' he said evenly. 'And you're not someone who fucks just for the hell of it.'

Hermione was a little confused by his compliments.

'You're someone who fucks me. Just for the hell of it.'

Typical. Bloody man wouldn't a know what a compliment was unless it performed a strip tease for him.

She scowled at him. 'I hate you.'

'No, you don't,' he whispered.

His lips captured hers.

He was right, Salazar damn him.

She opened to him.

* * *

 **Want to know what happens next? Sure hope so!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who's picked up and is reading this story! Here is the second and final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Robes were flung with abandon to different corners of the lift.

'You do this on purpose, don't you?' Draco bit out as Hermione feverishly loosened his tie and he frantically opened the buttons to her blouse.

'What, o conspiracy theorist?' she gasped as he pulled down the cups of her balconette bra, freeing what he privately considered to be the finest breasts in the whole bloody world. And he'd seen quite a few. 'Make the lift stop?'

He hiked her smooth thighs around his waist and she pulled him in to her, grinding against his erection. 'You aggravate me every minute of the day,' he muttered, kissing along her neck and drawing her earlobe into his mouth. She keened in need.

'Thanks to you, you maddening banshee, I'm almost constantly hard at the office! Every bloody evening I Floo home with blue balls! Is this why you incessantly argue with me? I'm developing blisters on my hand, for Salazar's sake!'

She tightened her thighs, and he groaned. 'Is that what makes you cranky at work?' she whispered against his jaw.

He groaned in considerable frustration. ' _You_ make me cranky, woman! You!'

Looking briefly into her luscious eyes, he hoisted her up against the wall and drew one of her delicious rose-pink nipples into his mouth, sucking hard. She wailed and orgasmed hard, her whole body shaking in his steady arms. Switching to her other breast, Draco cast a wandless, wordless _Muffliato_. Just in case.

Rotten bastard knows every single one of my erogenous zones, she thought deliriously. Then again – I know every one of his.

Speaking of…

She pulled his face down and kissed him hard, plunging her tongue inside him, wanting his addictive taste. Never one to stand passively by, Draco joined her, gently setting her down as he heatedly worked his lips and tongue alongside hers.

Hermione's hands wandered to his trousers. Deftly (for she'd done this before) she undid the top button and zip, leaving his belt fastened. Removing her mouth from his with a suction-induced 'plop,' she knelt down before him, gently tugging his long, hard, thick erection free.

Draco balanced his hands against the lift wall. He loved it when she gave him head. Meant she couldn't talk.

Her mouth filled with saliva as she stroked her hand along his cock. His shudder rippled through his body.

She started by sealing her wet lips around the head of his cock and sucking hard.

'Oh, hell,' he moaned. 'I love it when my cock's inside your mouth, Granger. Your lips were made to be wrapped around me, I swear.'

She rolled her eyes and gave him the finger, all the while moving ravenously further down his hard, hot shaft.

He chuckled.

She fed inch after beautiful inch into her wet, willing mouth, gripping him at the base with her hand, listening to his ragged breathing and incoherent ramblings.

She relaxed her throat and eased the edge of his cock into it, using the saliva that fell from her lips to wet his cock even more. He swore and banged his fist against the wall, fighting down the urge to explode in her mouth.

He pulled her up and kissed her desperately. 'Exquisite,' he whispered against her mouth. 'But I have to be inside you, love. Do you want me?'

In answer, she raised herself up, perching her perky little bottom against the handrail. She wrapped her legs around his waist once more, up slick against his cock.

His eyebrows shot to the lift's ceiling. 'No panties?' he boggled. 'Have you been panty-less all bloody day?'

She flicked an innocent glance up to him. 'It's Friday,' she said. 'Usually by this time of the day you've got them, anyway.'

He leaned his forehead against hers gently, and took a breath. 'Unbelievable woman,' he breathed, his eyes glinting silver.

They kissed breathlessly, then he sheathed himself inside her.

* * *

The sensation of his cock filling every part of her slick wet channel propelled Hermione into another orgasm. Draco held her tight while her body trembled and the muscles of her beautiful pussy contracted around him.

She held onto the handrail while he partially withdrew; then he commenced the rhythm that would soon bring him to his knees – vulnerable, for a tiny shard of time, in front of a woman who drove him up the bloody wall with frustration, desire and confusion.

They looked into each other's eyes as they fucked; or they closed their eyes and kissed. They never spoke. Just gave each other to each other.

Eventually, Draco's strokes became erratic, and he sped up, in tune with the rise of Hermione's moans and ever-wetter cunt.

He flung his head back as Hermione cried out 'Omigod, Drake!' – and convulsed once more around him. He gritted his teeth as he held her bewitching body and came hard inside her – the most amazing feeling in the whole damn world, he was sure.

The teeth-gritting were for a purpose. More than once at this vulnerable time, his brain had taken flight and he'd stammered out words to women that no self-respecting Malfoy would say.

He was way too confused to figure out what he meant by them.

* * *

See, reader, here's the thing:

Every week, after five days of snarky comments, barbed jibes, pointed remarks and all-out yelling matches, by the time Friday knock-off rolled around, it was all the pair could do to not shag each other silly in the Ministry's Fountain of Magical Brethren, within full view of whoever and whomever.

A few short months ago, they were able to wait until they'd Flooed to one or the other's flats before ripping each other's clothes off, but lately they seemed to have hit a snag.

Between the Ministry's sixth and seventh floors, to be precise.

They spent most of their weekends in bed and pretending to their friends that they were somewhere else, doing something else. With someone else - or just by themselves. Sometimes they fucked. Sometimes they made love. Sometimes they slept, feeling cold and empty until they found each other's bodies in the night.

Don't get me wrong. Hermione is still crazy mad at Draco for not wanting to commit to a relationship. Draco still doesn't understand why it matters to her so much. Not a single other woman has turned his head since the first night he spent with this curly-haired temptress of a spitfire. He's told her that. Lots of times. She just tosses her head and sinks down hard on his cock, grinding against him and riding him to the point of insanity.

She says she hates him.

He thinks he loves her.

I think there's a lot more to it than that.

* * *

Back in the lift, Draco cast a _Scourgify_ , and they made themselves presentable again.

He watched her quickly re-apply some lipstick and perform some sort of bizarre trickery to tame her hair. A process he's seen so many times he's lost count.

'Are you ready?' he asked.

She turned her head to his, her face unreadable. 'Do you want to come over tonight?'

'I can't,' he said, putting regret in his tone. 'Meeting Blaise for a drink.'

'Oh.' She looked away.

He relented. 'I could come by at eleven tonight, if you want,' he suggested.

She smiled briefly. 'Yeah, all right.'

'Good to go?' he asked again.

She nodded. 'Good to go.'

He released the emergency stop button, and the lift clattered into life again.

* * *

Usually Mondays were blessedly subdued affairs at the Ministry for Draco and Hermione's employees. They conducted joint departmental meetings with stiff, polite formality.

Workers, especially ones who hadn't been around very long, optimistically hoped that their truce would last longer than eight and a half hours.

It hasn't yet.

But they're trying.

The end.

* * *

 **A/N: So... is there any appetite for a sequel? A prequel? A sequelly-prequel? A prequelly-sequel, even? Let me know in your reviews. Once Stopover 2 and Treacherous Affairs 2 are completed, of course.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **NeverNik**


End file.
